


Father, Mother, What Massive Hotness you Have

by Rhaeluna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Camping, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Robin - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiverse Theory, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Mechanics, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, changing the future, cuck!robin, demigirl!Lucina, f!robin - Freeform, imma be real Robin is kind of a cuck, lol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: The night of the assassination attempt at Ylisstol, a tired Robin and Chrom discuss their mutual pining for "Marth." Meanwhile, Lucina has feelings about her dead parents and faces her uncomfortable amounts of lust for their past-selves.





	Father, Mother, What Massive Hotness you Have

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on multiverse theory with my time travel here, which basically throws a wrench into the rest of Awakening's plot. Whoops I broke it (but for a good cause!).

Robin kicked her feet onto the tabletop, vision blurring as she tried to focus on the words in front of her. She rubbed her eyes. Clarity wouldn’t come, no matter how hard she focused. She groaned as her head fall to rest on the back of her chair. What time was it? Not morning yet, clearly. The other Shepherds were in bed, no doubt sleeping off the night’s troubles. Was that six hours ago? Her clothes were clinging to her skin like dried leather, crinkling as she moved. At this rate Robin wouldn’t have time to wash before Chrom gave the order to march west. Her own fault.

When the servants of Ylisstol castle found her still hunched over a book in the dining hall she asked them to leave the candles lit. She could put them out when dragged herself to bed; no need to busy themselves on her behalf, especially at this hour. That is, if she went to bed. 

Be up at dawn, Chrom said, we have to get Emmeryn out of the caste. It’s no longer safe. Where, exactly, would be safe if the capital wasn’t? Robin sighed. Chrom hadn’t listened to her when she’d said as much. She could imagine him pacing his room, sleep coming just as hard as it was for her. That man. She shook her head. Her was almost assassinated, and would have been if not for the girl. 

Or, Robin corrected, Marth was certainly more classically feminine than her party originally thought, but that didn’t mean they were a woman. She didn’t want to assume. Pronouns aside, their savior was very easy on the eyes. That silky hair, their confidence with a blade. Robin tapped her fingers to her lips and rocked on the back legs of her chair. The wood creaked under her. She didn’t quite care what Marth’s gender was, now that she thought about it. The warrior was hot, and that was that. Maybe she ought to do something about it? She smirked, heat rising in her cheeks. 

Robin imagined Marth pinned beneath her, shoved up against a tree. Her hands were in Marth’s pants, pleasuring them as she ground against their knee and nipped their neck. Robin hummed. She set her spellbook on the dining table and slid her hands between her legs. Wonderful. Marth’s imaginary gasps filled her head. She was just beginning to apply pressure when soft steps drifted through the hall towards her.

“Robin?” Chrom said as he stepped into the deserted dining hall. He didn’t have to look far before he found his tactician. He grimaced. “Oh gods, not again.”

Robin had the tact to look slightly embarrassed. “Oops,” she said, “you caught me.” She wiggled in her seat, feet still resting on the table, “I was just getting to the good part.” She dropped her voice an octave. “Would you like to help?”

Marth sighed as he crossed the distance between them. Robin waggled her eyebrows. From the way his clothes rumpled it looked like he hadn’t slept either. “Not tonight,” he said as he reached Robin, “too much on my mind.”

“I understand,” she said, changing pace. Robin lowered her chair and settled it on all four feet. Her hands darted from between her thighs. With fingers still warm, she took Chrom’s palm and held it to her lips, kissing the skin between thumb and forefinger. He smiled. The battle flashed across Robin’s eyes and she was back to back with him, spells melting her enemies to ashes as they fought off the assassins. She glanced at her robes. Flecks of blood were still scattered from where lives had ended around her. “I know you’re worried about Emmeryn,” she said, “she’ll be okay, though. She’s got you.”

Chrom lifted his hand to her cheek and held it there. “I hope it’s enough.”

“We’ll be there to back you. Every step of the way.” She forced herself to smile. She wasn’t 100% on board with the plan, but he didn’t need to hear that right now. She’d just have to be her best. For Emmeryn. And for Chrom.

“I know.” He pulled over a chair and sat down beside her. Their hands connected again, fingers twining. The silence was heavy again in the gloom of the castle. Robin caressed his thumb with her finger.

“Have you told anyone yet?” She asked. Chrom followed her gaze to their connected hands. He smiled.

“No,” Chrom, said, “it hasn’t come up. And if I’m being honest, I guess I’m nervous.” He laughed, but it rang hollow.

Robin worried his hand in her own. “Me too.”

“Have you told anyone?”

“No, but I think Lissa suspects.”

Chrom chuckled. “I’m really not surprised,” he said.

“She was always really observant. I bet she’ll spring it on us that she knows and try to use it as leverage in some prank.”

“Yeah.”

Robin squeezed her lover’s hand. The corners of her smile dropped. They were other places, both of them. Their minds were at work dissecting their next choices, calculating the perils ahead. Chrom needed something to distract him, Robin thought, and her usual playful banter wasn’t having the intended effect. He needed to calm down. Rest was just as essential to forethought when it came to tactics.

“Hey,” Robin said. An idea flickered to life in her mind’s eye, “do you want to do something fun together? Something coupley?” 

“Sure.” The look he gave her burned a hole of warmth in her heart. God, this man. Stupid, sexy, blue haired hunk-prince. She wanted to share so much with him. Everything, maybe. Someday. But right now they were young, in the middle of a war, and desperately in need of a side project. Something to do together that they’d both be excited for.

“What do you think of Marth?” Robin asked. Chrom cocked an eyebrow.

“In what regard?” he said.

She grinned and elbowed his side. “You know,” she said, “the sexy regard. Do you think they’re hot?” Chrom flushed and sat straight up. He averted his eyes, tugging his hand out of Robin’s grip and crossing his arms before him.

“W-well, uh, I guess.” He began fidgeting. “Wait, you wouldn’t be jealous, would you?”

“Not at all. I quite fancy them myself.”

“O-oh.” Chrom choked on his words. He breathed, taking a moment to compose himself. Robin was reminded of their first sexual encounter. Was he always this embarrassed by love and sex? “I’ll admit I was taken by their unmasking. They’re very beautiful. Amazing figure.”

“Mmm, right? Those pouty lips...”

Chrom nodded. “Positively dreamy,” he said, then added, “Not that I’d consider doing anything about it. Ever. Or anything.” He laughed, nerves eating away at his timbre.

“Don’t you dare censor your attractions on my account,” Robin said. She smirked. “Frankly, I like hearing about who you fancy.” She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “What parts you like, what you’d do to them…”

Chrom gulped, a small smile forming, “Okay. I’ll be open about that stuff, then.” He ruffled Robin’s hair. “Marth, though? I didn’t take them for your type.”

“What? Why?”

Marth grinned and flexed his arms, posing for her. “Not enough muscle,” he said in a character voice.

“Oh my gods, you sound like Vaike,” she said. Robin buried her face in her hands. Chrom laughed. The sound reminded her of open skies and good food. Home.

“I’m the Vaike,” Chrom said, furrowing his brow and pumping his arms in the air, “I lift heavy things and forget my weapon during battles.” He stood from his chair and reached for an unlit candleholder, waving it up and down like a child would a wooden sword. Robin peered at him from between her fingers, unable to contain her giggles.

“You’re ridiculous,” she said. “And just because Marth isn’t as built as you doesn’t mean they aren’t stunning.” Robin lowered her hands and met her lover’s eyes, “I’d very much like to get them into a bed naked, if you catch my very subtle meaning.”

Chrom smirked, cheeks tinting, “Oh, I think I’m catching your elusive drift,” he said, “and we can both agree on that sentiment.” Glee bubbled over Robin’s heart.

“Excellent!” She wrapped her arms around Chrom’s waist and pulled him in tight. When he leaned down to kiss her, she met him halfway and held him there. 

“I’ve got a proposal for you, then,” Robin said against his lips.

 

—-

 

Lucina was in hell. It was the most beautiful, erotic hell she could have ever imagined, but it was still hell. She groaned as touches explored her body. Lucina twitched all over. She leaned back into her father’s chest as he fondled her. Her mother scooted forward on the downed log they straddled and thrust her soft lips against Lucina’s own. The girl clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. She was so warm. Heat burned everywhere. Air was hard to come by.

Her parents’ caresses lingered on her hips, her stomach, and her thighs. Heavy fingers gripping muscle, light nails stroking her sensitive spots. Lucina felt her father’s cock straining against the curve of her butt. Heat raced down her spine to her cunt.

Why? Why was her body reacting to incest with applause? With relief? She hated herself for it, but the guilt was mixed so thoroughly into her arousal it was like it was always meant to be there. Just part of the recipe. It couldn’t be wrong, then, could it? Lucina would never have their love the way she truly wanted it, but she could have this. It was something. She grabbed the collar of her mother’s jacket and pulled her closer, biting Robins lower lip.

Lucina tailed the Shepherds out of Ylisstol when they left with Emmeryn. She kept her distance like she always did, careful to stay out of sight. She watched when she could. Her father led them just as he had in her own time, brave and proud with a head held high. She heard so many stories of his adventures growing up. Seeing him on the open road, traveling with her mother, leading the Shepherds; it brought all the memories tumbling back. How Chrom met her mother, how he stayed true to the people, his grace in negotiations, and his kindness even to his enemies.

Lucina remembered her parents’ tenth anniversary. She watched from a castle balcony as Chrom and Robin danced in regal form through the ballroom. It was a fairy tale. The Exalt and his Queen. Her parents joked between their kisses, and laughed as much as they commanded. Her father taught her the blade, spending hours with her in the yard. Every bruise was well earned. Her mother taught her to evaluate hostile situations like it was walking. Both of them helped her think outside the box and embrace herself for who she was. She loved them. 

It shook her to the bone when she arrived in the past and saw them for the first time. They were too damn hot, both of them. Of all the luck. They were always beautiful of course, but beautiful as her parents in a way that elicited admiration. Their young selves were different.

Bold; scrappy. Harsh and passionate, covered in blood and dirt more often than they weren’t. They traveled the land, hunting game and preparing feasts for their friends, and making each other gifts out of grass and stones. Joined at the hip before they even knew they were in love. Nicked all over with scars Lucina had only ever seen long faded. Their stares lingered. She watched them grow closer in the months she followed their party, keeping an eye from afar like a guardian angel. They transformed, bit by bit, into the parents she watched die. 

And they were so hot. Lucina filled her nightly fantasies with images of them. Kissing her, pulling her hair, taking her from behind. She adored her father’s deep eyes and his cut muscle; she worshipped her mother’s full breasts like they were idols. She loved how they inhabited space, circling one another like planets caught in dual orbits. She wanted to be in that space.

It was weird. Of course she knew it was weird. One does not lust after one’s mother and father, she thought. That’s just bad luck, even if they were all of an age together now. Even if her parents had no idea who she was and would hardly believe her if she ousted herself as their daughter. They might even laugh! Just a big joke. 

Lucina was confident her lust would be easy enough to ignore. She would make sure of it. Keep it formal. Keep your distance. Prevent Emmeryn’s death. Stop Grima. Don’t fuck your mom and dad. Easy enough, right?

No. Of course not. Two days out from Ylisstol she set up camp after the Shepherds stopped for the night. It was routine. Keep quiet, pitch the tent just out of reach of the Shepherds’ patrols. Nothing Lucina hadn’t done before. The woods smelled of summer and the birds sang as twilight drew closer. The wind was warm and soothing like a hug. She caught fish from the river, all of them fat from the insects of spring. She’d nabbed new seasonings from town and was dying to try them out. Lucina hunched over the fire and reached into her pack for her spices when she heard footsteps approaching. 

She stuck the fish skewer into the dirt beside the cookfire and darted for the treeline, Falchion in hand. From safety she watched her camp.

A breeze caught the trees and briefly muffled the footsteps. Then they returned. From the brush emerged her parents. Lucina’s breath caught.

“Marth?” Her father called out, “it’s okay, we know you’re here.” She froze.

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring,” said her mother.

“Shush.”

How did they find her? Lucina steadied her nerves. She could exchange a few words and see what they wanted, at least. She emerged from behind a tree, lowering her blade. Chrom and Robin smiled, unaware entirely of who they were to her. It’s best if it stays like that, she thought, despite how much you might desire otherwise. Then again, if they didn’t know she was their daughter… Lucina’s cheeks pinked, unable to meet her parents’ gaze.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hey there,” said her mother. 

“It’s good to see you’re well,” said Chrom. They took a step forward, then another when she didn’t back away. He extended a hand for Lucina to shake. “We were wondering if we could join you for dinner.”

The girl nodded in consent. How could she possibly say no? Keep your cool, Lucina. They’re just people who happen to be younger, very hot versions of your parents. Chrom and Robin helped her catch more fish from the river and prepare the additional food. Her father turned out to be a better cook than she remembered. Robin tugged some honey biscuits wrapped in massive leaves from her bag. They were quiet at first, unable to find a trail of conversation. It was her mother’s jokes that got them laughing and brought the walls down. Her parents challenged each other to see who could eat their fish fastest. Lucina couldn’t help but smile and cheer them on. Afterwards, she caught Robin smiling at her with lidded eyes from beside the fire as Lucina argued over sword stances with Chrom. Warmth filled her chest. It’s okay, she told herself, you can let go a little. 

She let them call her Marth. What would happen if they learned her true name before they could name her? Nothing good. Chrom and Robin asked what pronouns she used, which startled her. She was mostly a girl, she told them. Mostly. Lucina waved her hand and let them know she’d speak up on the days she needed different pronouns. They smiled. She only realized afterwards that she’d implied they’d be seeing more of her.

“And then I stuck his axe into a tall tree,” Chrom said. “Lissa painted it for emphasis afterwards. It took him days to get it down.” Lucina held her stomach and laughed. Her father was goofy more often than he was regal, she was learning. 

“Speaking of funny stories, do you want to hear how Chrom and I got together?” asked her mother. Robin grinned at her from across the fire. Together, the three of them dragged over two downed logs to sit on as night fell. Chrom tripped halfway across the clearing with one of them and it took three minutes for Lucina and Robin to stop laughing. 

Lucina burned red. “Um,” she said, “I mean.” Of course she wanted to hear the story, not that she could explain why she felt weird about that.

“Why must you tell everyone about that?” Chrom asked. He crossed his arms.

Robin elbowed his ribs. “Because it’s funny, silly.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blushed as his frown sunk deeper. 

Despite the topic of conversation, Lucina felt an old sense of home filtering into her chest. With it came the pain. The loss. They were so much like the parents she knew and yet they weren’t. 

“Marth, is that even something you want to hear about?” Chrom asked, one eyebrow cocked. Lucina missed them so, so much.

“I certainly, uh, wouldn’t mind,” she said, her voice low. Her eyes slid away from Chrom and Robin and found the fire. She struggled to hold back the tears threatening to leak out. “Sounds fun, I think. I bet it’s a riot.”

“Hey,” her mother said. Lucina looked up and found Robin leaning forward in her seat, eyes warm. “You look like you need a hug.” Her mother didn’t move, waiting for Lucina to reply one way or another. The girl nodded.

Robin rounded the fire and sat down next to her on the downed tree. She embraced Lucina. “Are you feeling okay? You dropped off there for a minute.” Lucina nodded into her mother’s shoulder as she hugged her tight, burying her face in Robin’s neck.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said. “Not right now.”

“That’s okay. Just wanted to check on you.”

Lucina giggled. “Thank you,” she said. The girl dragged in a deep breath, held her mother’s scent in her nose, and exhaled. Robin smelled of home. Of new adventure. Lucina didn’t realize how badly she needed to touch her parents. Any touch, no matter how small; just something to bridge the formless expanse of time.

What Lucina hadn’t expected was to feel her mother shudder in her arms. She furrowed her brow. What? Then Robin groaned, low and erotic, and Lucina was sitting on her hands, inching away from her mother on the log. Her chest pounded. Robin looked shy, her face bright red. She worried her coat between her hands. 

“Heh,” she said, “sorry.”

Chrom snorted. “Her neck is one of her erogenous zones.”

“Hey!”

“So, wait,” Lucina began, “Then you…” Her eyes bugged wide. Robin grinned, sheepish.

Lucina went still. Making words felt like carrying boulders. Fire erupted in her chest. She ripped her gaze from her mother to glance at her father. When their eyes met she saw the want in him, his pupils dark by the fire. Her mind screamed. Her mouth said nothing. 

“So, uh, I’m really sorry about that,” her mother said, gesticulating freely but still bright red, “but that does bring up something I wanted to ask you.” 

“W-What?” Lucina asked. She barely opened her mouth.

“Well, Chrom and I were talking even before we met you today, and, well, you’re really cute,” Robin said. Chrom nodded in agreement. “We want to invite you in for some three person sexy times? If that’s your jam?” Her smile was so hopeful. Bright.

Lucina wasn’t prepared for this. Her mind was plummeting into the void at terminal velocity. She couldn’t meet Robin’s eyes. The girl had watched them both die once, and now, in this time, they had no idea what she was to them and wanted to sleep with her. Lucina’s lust was returned. Different people, and yet the same. She wanted their love more than anything in the world, missed it like it was a lost piece of her insides, and would claw and scrape and travel back in time just to get a taste of it again. But it wasn’t their love she wanted. Not really. They weren’t her parents, even if they were. If she became close with this Chrom and Robin, she wondered, would she feel better? Could their love be a substitute for the love she’d never receive again? No. Never. But would it help heal the wound?

“Well,” Lucina said, “I do have a tent right there, and a pretty comfy bedroll.” She forced herself to laugh but it rang hollow. 

“So is that a yes?” Robin asked. “Nothing’s happening until I hear you say yes like you want it.” 

Lucina already lived through the apocalypse. She was hurt. And she knew, deep in her soul, that if she let this chance slip away she would regret it for the rest of her life. Her parents were long dead, but this was something new. Another chance. She’d spent months just barely out of reach from foreign iterations of her father and mother, unwilling to show her face. That had been a mistake.

Lucina closed the distance to Robin. With shaking hands, the girl took her mother’s face between her palms and kissed her lips, light as air.

“Yes,” said Lucina, “I would like that very much. Please.” Robin grinned wickedly.

She tugged Lucina into an embrace and claimed her mouth. Robin’s hands danced down the girl’s back, teasing and pressing, finding their way to her ass. Lucina shook, heat in her belly. She opened Robin’s teeth with her tongue, exploring her mother’s mouth with care. Her hands dropped from Robin’s face to rest on her hips. Her mother kissed her harder and squeezed down, gripping Lucina’s rear in her hands.

Lucina heard a noise from across the fire and shuddered when her father sat down behind her, straddling the log between his legs. He was right up against her back. His cock pressed through his pants.

Chrom’s hands slid up Lucina’s thighs. His fingers teased between her legs, never quite touching where she needed him most. He pulled her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. She moaned against Robin’s mouth and her mother broke their kiss to lean around her and connect with Chrom. Lucina watched as one of her father’s hands found Robin’s white hair and tugged. 

She was in hell. A sad, beautiful hell.

 

—-

 

Lucina fell into her tent. She settled on the sleeping mat and propped herself up on one elbow, her lower lip raw between her teeth. Her young parents were at the door, silhouetted by the campfire in the dark. Everything was warm and Lucina could just barely hear the nearby river over the hammering of her heart.

Her mother smirked. “We’re going to fuck you now, okay?” She said.

Lucina nodded and began to undo her tunic. Her cape fell to the floor.

“Let me help you with that,” said Chrom. He smelled of trees and fire. Intoxicating. Chrom made his way over to Lucina, kicked off his boots as he went. His hands climbed up her legs to her stomach and then her chest; she squeaked when he squeezed her breasts.

“Fuck, you’re cute,” said Robin from behind them.

Together, Chrom and Lucina undid her tunic and pulled it over her head. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. Her father’s hands returned to her breads and kneaded, lightly pinching her nipples. “Gods, you’re beautiful.” She smiled and wondered how long she could blush for.

Lucina leaned back and wiggled out of her thigh high boots and matching tights then waved her exposed naked legs in her father’s face. He growled from the bottom of his throat. 

“You too,” Lucina said. She rubbed a small circle into his chest with her toe.

“Ooh, she’s really into it now,” said her mother. Robin undid her boots and let her pants, shirt, and coat fall to the ground outside the tent. “Do it, Chrom. Can’t keep our friend waiting,” she said as she slipped off her panties and tossed them behind her. 

Lucina still had hers on, not that they were doing any good. She watched her parents kiss from her reclined position, both of them now kneeling over her. With a look that could melt rock, Chrom undid his tunic for Lucina. He was so toned. She wanted to nuzzle her face against his abs and fall asleep. Without the excess fabric hiding it from view Lucina could see her father’s cock straining against his pants. She licked her lips. Chrom pinned her wrists above her head, all of his torso swimming in her view. He thrust and brushed his pants bulge against her cunt. She whimpered and writhed under his under his grip.

She was sopping, wet leaking from between her thighs. Her underwear was ruined. Chrom ground against her in deep, heavy thrusts, a rumble in his throat. Lucina moaned.

“Here, move,” Robin said. She pulled Chrom off to his dismay and hooked her hands in Lucina’s panties, tugging them down and over her feet. She tossed them outside the tent with the rest of their clothes, grinning at Lucina like a predator. 

Lucina ogled as her mother tugged her thighs apart, holding them in place where she would have closed them on reflex. Lucina gripped Robin’s hair, signaling as best she could. Her mother smirked at her, sly glances dancing between her face and her cunt. Then she licked her lips and Lucina was nearly undone. 

Her mother descended on her pussy, sucking Lucina into her mouth and lavishing her clit and entrance with wet attention. Lucina cried out. She wondered for a moment if the other Shepherds could hear them. 

Yes, god, please mother, she wanted to say. She didn’t. Instead she whined, high and wordless. Noise would have to speak for her. Her hands tightened in Robin’s hair as she drank her, hot breath against her, her mother’s bare ass waving idly in the air behind her. Lucina felt hypnotized.

She saw her father position himself behind Robin and shuck off the remainder of his clothes. Lucina locked her eyes on his cock. So big. He stroked it, once, twice, watching his lover eat their new friend. Lucina gulped and felt her mouth water as small streams of pre-come dribbled from his heavy tip.

Chrom smiled at her and turned his attention to Robin’s entrance, stroking himself up and down her slit. Robin gasped. Lucina couldn’t see the contact, but her imagination was more than happy to fill in. Her father grunted as he slid against her mother. Stroke after stroke. Not penetrating. Robin keened between Lucina’s legs, twitching on each pass of Chrom’s cock. Lucina could tell when her father pushed into Robin. Her mother bit down hard on her lip, unable to keep eating her, crying out without hesitation. 

“Fuck, Chrom, yes,” she said, “Like that, please.”

He pushed forward until he was buried in her to his hilt, hot insides wrapped tight around his length. Then he moved.

Watching him plow her mother just inches away was too much. Lucina wanted her father’s cock. She was hesitant before about asking for it, but now? Gods. Her hands left Robin’s hair to cover her own eyes. Lucina groaned, a happy sigh of agony escaping her.

Robin hadn’t returned to Lucina’s sex. Her mother was face down in the mat, moaning like a bitch in heat as Chrom took her. He didn’t build up at all. From thrust one he was pounding her sweet pussy, rutting her deep, sensitive spots and filling her completely. His knuckles were white as he gripped Robin’s hips for support.

“Fuck,” Chrom grunted, “gods, Robin.” He slammed deep to emphasize his words, quickening his pace with shallower strokes afterwards. Robin mewled, barely able to form sentences. 

“Good lords,” she managed, “thank you, yes please.” Lucina giggled at them. They were so cute! 

Shaking in her skin, Lucina sat up. She found her mother’s face, her cheek pinned against the bedroll, and tilting her eyes up to look at her. She snaked her arms under Robin’s shoulders and helped her onto her knees. Chrom adjusted, grabbing her mother’s wrists instead and pulled them taught behind her, his rhythm unbroken. Robin was a mess. Sweat streaked her face. Her tongue hung out. She panted, heavy and heated. 

Lucina kissed her. Her hands found her mother’s breasts and kneaded, pinching and pulling her nipples. She squeezed hard, bruising the flesh where she could. Robin returned her fervor, sucking Lucina’s tongue between her lips. She liked the pain, it seemed.

Lucina kneaded into her mother’s chest hard, once, twice, then slid her hands down to Robin’s wet thighs. She found her mother’s clit, slick with her own juice, and pushed down. Robin gasped against her mouth. Lucina smiled as she rubbed her mother off, her lips between her teeth, Chrom’s cock plunging into Robin right before her eyes.

Robin came. Lucina felt it. Her mother writhed, eyes snapping shut; her mouth hung open as soundless noise flooded out from her lungs. Robin twitched restlessly, waves of orgasm resonating outward from her sex. Chrom held himself inside her, hips flush to her ass, grunting as Robin clamped down around his cock.

Moments passed. Robin started breathing normally again. Chrom let go of her wrists, red marks on his arms where he’d held her. His fingers ghosted up her stomach gently. When his hands were high enough he wrapped his arms around her, tugging Robin into an embrace from behind as his thickness twitched inside her cunt. Lucina stroked her mother’s hair. Robin was blitzed, eyes unfocused and lazy. Lucina smiled and shot her father a smirk. He returned it, grinning.

“Does she always come like that?” Lucina asked.

“Most of the time,” said Chrom.

“Amazing. It’s beautiful.” She stared in awe at her mother.

“Right?” Chrom grinned, “I’m honored that I get to see it.” He nodded and rocked his hips, grinding his cock in and out an inch.

“Me too.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” said Robin. Lucina giggled and ruffled her hair. Her mother shot her a look.

“Good?” Lucina asked.

“Yesss,” her mother replied. She wiggled her butt into Chrom’s pelvis, squeezing his cock inside her. He hissed through his smile. Robin leaned forward and cupped Lucina’s cheeks. “You are. So much fun.” She winked. “And now I think it’s your turn.”

Lucina pinked and glanced down to where her father’s cock was still hilt deep in her mother. A chill danced up her spine. Robin’s hands fell from her face.

“You come yet, sweetie?” Her mother asked Chrom.

“No, afraid not.” He nestled his head in the crook of her Robin’s neck, sprinkling light pecks over her neck and shoulders. When he was done, his eyes found Lucina’s.

“I’d like that,” Lucina said.

Chrom smirked. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Robin moaned as Chrom slipped his cock out of her cunt. She fell onto the sleeping mat, swaying side to side as a trail of slick dripped off Chrom’s cock. It was beautiful. Lucina watched it twitch, just as hard as before. She glanced at Robin and saw a small pool forming under her pussy.

“Good sex is good,” her mother said, “I always feel so nice and stretched after that.” Lucina gulped. She rubbed herself on the ground from her sitting position, begging for friction.

Her father approached her, hand sliding up and down his length. Lucina’s pussy twitched at the sight. Her father stilled inches in front of her, his cock level with her face. Up close she could see the light glistening off the slick remnants of her mother, absorb the detail of the skin and veins. It was bigger up close, too. It looked heavy in a way she wasn’t sure genitals should be. Lucina looked up at Chrom.

“May I touch it?” she asked. He chuckled, blushing.

“Sure.”

She was right, it was heavy. It throbbed when her fingers stroked the bottom. So warm! Lucina cocked her head in awe, grasping the shaft with one hand while stroking the underside of the tip with the other. Chrom groaned in her hands. She felt his heartbeat in it, ringing up and down his length. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said. Chrom stuttered in response. She smiled up at him and saw him struggling to meet her eyes. “I’ve never seen one so lovely, so thick.”

“You’re gonna make me come again over here, talking like that,” said Robin. She crawled on her hands and knees over to Lucina’s side and sat down, her balance recovered. 

Lucina blushed. Eyes on her father, she stroked his cock, squeezing gently as her hands slid up and down him. Robin began to rub her back, slow and soothing. She hummed a tune Lucina recognized from a time not quite remembered. Chrom moaned, his hands coming to rest on the crown of Lucina’s head. The gesture sent lightning between her thighs. He was so warm and wet…

“May I,” Lucina began, “M-May I put my mouth on it?” she asked. Robin giggled.

“Yes,” said Chrom. She didn’t wait for further answer.

Lucina slid her hands down to his base, squeezing as she went. She opened her mouth, tongue extended. Carefully, she licked his little opening. Chrom growled above her. Lucina glanced at her mother, who smiled and nodded. With some little effort, Lucina took the head of her father’s cock into her mouth. She sucked, lavishing the bottom with her tongue. It was a tight fit, but she made it work.

His noises were music. The rush she felt when his hands tightened in her hair was unparalleled. She felt claimed, in a way, and she liked it. He tasted so nice, like a mix between his scent and salt. Stroke by stroke, she took more of her father’s cock between her lips. She bobbed. Her jaw was already starting to ache from stretching so far. When he hit the back of her throat, she was only halfway down his shaft. So much, she thought. She didn’t pull off him. Holding his warm thickness in her mouth, she squeezed down with both hands on what remained outside and tugged, massaging the skin from side to side. She sucked hard, pushing down a few centimeters where she really didn’t have any to spare in time to the squeezing of her hands. 

“That looks lovely,” said Robin. She hadn’t stopped rubbing Lucina’s back. “I can almost see him bulging in your throat, isn’t that just pretty? You’re doing so good.” She snickered. Lucina couldn’t turn her head to look, but her mother’s praise felt like oceans of love in her heart. She was determined to keep Chrom in her mouth for as long as she could, squeezing and tonguing. 

Her father cried out, grunting above her. She felt his hips jerk a little, pushing deeper into her. Lucina slid her lips back and off his cock. She gasped, coughed slightly, and caught the thick saliva dribbling down her chin.

“Ooh, so good. Careful though, he really likes throat fucking,” said Robin. Lucina glanced up at her father, who looked away sheepishly.

“Sorry about that,” he said, rubbing his neck. Lucina smiled.

“Actually, it’s okay,” she said. Chrom’s eyes went wide. “You can do that if you want to,” she said, demurring, “face fuck me, I mean. It wouldn’t be my first time.” Chrom was quiet. Lucina swore his cock twitched harder, rising a few centimeters in the air.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” said Robin. “Go for it, I’ll help you along if you need. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Lucina’s heart sang. “Here, angle yourself.” Her mother repositioned her so her throat made more of a straight line. “That way he can get further in.” 

Lucina rested her hands on Chrom’s thighs and squeezed. She hovered over the head and let her lips fall open, tongue sliding out. She sat like that, ready, and met his eyes. They were black as night. 

Her father tangled his fingers in her hair and held tight. Lucina gasped. Her mother began rubbing her back again, whispering.

“There’s a good girl, you’re doing wonderfully.” 

Chrom thrust into her mouth. She gagged at first but quickly steadied, controlling her breathing. He pulled back out, his tip against her lips, then pushed in harder. He built a rhythm: shallow strokes reaching the back of her throat. She massaged the underside of his shaft with her tongue, their eyes still locked. He thrust deeper. Chrom fucked her face in earnest, pumping down at an angle against her face with force. Spit and pre-come dribbled down her chin and onto the floor. She didn’t try stopping it.

She heard herself gag even though she wasn’t choking. Chrom pulled her hair tight, dragging her mouth over his cock as he thrust into her face. He slid deeper in, past the back of her throat. Lucina watched as she quickly approached his base. With a growl, Chrom thrust all the way in, his pelvis flush against Lucina’s lips. He’d done it, she thought, and her chest filled with joy.

He held her there, filling her throat with his thickness. She gagged. He tried to tug her further, as if there was more cock to fuck her with. She timed her breathing to Robin’s hand massaging her back. Her eyes blinked slowly. She moaned around him as he began to move again. He pulled out a few inches only to shove back in the hilt. He picked up speed, plowing into her face with almost all his cock still down her throat. She closed her eyes. Father, she thought. Use me, please. Her insides were sot hot. She felt herself dripping onto the mat under her. I just want to be useful to you. Watching his face contort, Lucina felt needed.

Chrom pulled out of her throat and let go of her hair. Lucina heaved and buckled over, gasping for air. Her shaking hands found her throat to massage the sore flesh. 

“There, see,” said her mother, “you did so, so good. I’m so proud of you.” Lucina coughed and glanced at Robin. She smiled.

Then she was on her back, hands pinned above her head. Whatever breath she’d caught escaped again. Chrom slid his raw cock over her pussy, grinding hard against her lips and clit. He settled over her. His weight pressed down on her stomach. Robin sat to the side, smiled, and played with Lucina’s hair. Chrom grunted. “Ready?” He asked. Lucina moaned and nodded. She needed him in her again. 

Chrom settled the tip of his cock against her entrance. She rocked her hips against it, whining as she failed to pull him into her. He gripped his shaft and stroked the hard tip through her folds, up and down, side to side. So warm. He found her opening again and pushed up. Lucina groaned as her father entered her, filling her cunt and stretching her walls. He slid forward, filling her as far as she’d go until he was flush with her hips. Buried in his own daughter and he didn’t even know it.

Lucina sighed and smiled as she held Chrom in her cunt. She felt full, different than when he’d been in her mouth. Her father was still. His hands gripped her hips, holding as deep as he could go. Her mother stroked her face. She smiled down with light in her eyes.

“Fuck,” Chrom said. He father moaned, low and guttural like an animal. “Are you okay, Marth? Sorry, that was a bit sudden. And intense.” He worried his brow, “You still good?”

“Yes, please. Fuck me, Chrom.”

Chrom slid out and thrust again. He was gentle at first. He built speed, fucking his future daughter quicker with each pass. Lucina gasped, crying out as he filled her. Robin licked her lips. Her gaze was locked at their junction, eyes dancing over the cock in Lucina. Lucina’s hands found her father’s back and tugged him closer, clawing into his skin. She was desperate. More, more father, please. I need you so badly. Let me be useful.

He kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, pleading for more when he penetrated her lips with his tongue. Robin hummed above them, deep satisfaction simmering inside her. 

Chrom’s thrusts shortened. He dug his nails into her hips, tearing skin. His breath caught against Lucina’s mouth. He reached down from her hips to grip her ass. Chrom pounded into her, his cock stretching Lucina full. Her mind streaked white, memories of her lost time mixing with the sensations burning a hole in her core. She dragged lines down her father’s back. Fuck me. Please, please, please. I love you. Oh gods, fuck me! Their teeth knocked together. Please!

She was getting close. The girl from the future bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she’d regret. Lucina shut her eyes. Father, mother. No. Not now! Tears pooled. Smack, smack, against her ass. They couldn’t see her crying. Evidence of the truth. Chrom’s grunts above her. She couldn’t stop the water streaking down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. Lucina bit back a sob. Hold me, father. I miss you so much.

“Come in me,” she said into his ear. 

Chrom shoved into her three times in quick succession. On the last he held himself there, groaning as he trembled and pumped his come into Lucina’s cunt. Her orgasm followed, ripping up through her stomach to her heart and head. She couldn’t think. White light sang behind her eyes and the stars felt closer. She felt her father’s come settling inside her, filling her, loving her from the inside out. It was so warm. Lucina ached all over.

Drips of him followed when he pulled out. Chrom collapsed next to her, heaving for breath. He wrapped her in a tight hug. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest. They were both trembling and smiling at once.

Lucina felt Robin slide in behind her to spoon her. Her mother wrapped her arms around her middle and squeezed. Chrom and Robin exchanged a quick kiss before returning their attention to their guest. Robin pecked the back of Lucina’s head, her voice quiet. She could hear the sound of the river again.

“Hey,” she said, “Marth, are you okay?”

“Um, maybe,” said Lucina. She cast her eyes downward and out of the tent into the night.

“You were crying,” her mother told her, “what’s wrong?”

Lucina closed her eyes. Caught. Shame burned in her throat. She wouldn’t cry. Not after making it this far. But she did. Chrom saw the new tears and kissed her forehead, his eyes loving and full of concern. 

“Hey, hey,” he said, “it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t speak. She sobbed into Chrom’s chest, eyes bloodshot and tired. Robin massaged her back more, whispering reassurances into her ear. Lucina was so close to telling them. It was on her tongue, begging to be let free. Why couldn’t she? Grima, she knew. The mission. She whimpered, sorrow overwhelming her. 

“I like you two,” she said. Chrom smiled at her. “I like you both a whole lot. But you remind me of two people I used to know, who I was really, really close with. People I lost. People I loved. You’re so similar it’s scary.” She sniffled. The lie was a truth, really. “And being with you like this, it all just came back. It hurts so much.” She curled up, her young parents’ hands caressing her back and side.

“Oh, Marth,” said Robin, “I’m so sorry.” She marked Lucina’s back with dozens of kisses. “I wish we could do something more.”

“Yes. We haven’t known each other long, but you’re very important to us, Marth,” Chrom said, brushing strands of hair behind Lucina’s ear.

“Would you mind holding me?” Lucina said. She buried her face in Chrom’s chest again. “Just. Don’t let go yet. Please.” 

“Of course,” Chrom said.

“Would you like us to stay the night?” said Robin.

“Would that be okay?”

Chrom kissed her again, lightly, on the lips. She sighed into him. “We’d be happy to.” Lucina felt Robin nod behind her. 

Lucina sniffled. “Thank you,” she said, “thank you so much.”

“You’re more than welcome to come with us if you like,” said her mother, “you’ve done so much for us already. The Shepherds would welcome you with open arms.” Lucina heard the smile in her voice. “We’d be glad to have you.”

“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

They nodded off to sleep, each of them in turn. Lucina was last. She was turbulent with emotion, none of it quiet. After everything that’d happened, she was fairly sure she’d made the right choice. The pain of loss flared in her once again. But, she’d met the people who, in another time, became her parents. They’d become friends. She knew Robin and Chrom as people now better than she ever did before. She was still mourning the loss of her mother and father, and perhaps she always would be. But now she could separate it.

Dead is dead, and her parents were never coming back. This Chrom and this Robin, they were different people. They weren’t her parents. In a way she was befriending the people her mother and father used to be, memories and ghosts that would grow into different people thanks to her intervention in the flow of time. The moment she arrived, she realized, all of their paths were set on different courses. They were in two distinct categories now. Two separate couples from a similar starting point, thrust in different directions.

She could live with that. She listened to the river for an hour, mulling it over to make sure, but she was certain. She was never planning to go back to her apocalyptic time anyways. If she told Chrom and Robin her real name, would that prevent them from naming their child Lucina? Could be an easy fix, but she wasn’t sure. She was happy to find she was warily optimistic to found out. Grima was still out there, but now she was where she needed to be. 

Lucina fell asleep between her new friends, a smile on her lips. For the first time in forever, she was looking past tomorrow.


End file.
